Before the Thin Man
by Emily McCartney
Summary: Nora Randall is in New York to visit a close dear friend. While she is there she is introduced to Nick Charles, a Private Investigator that just finished up a case for the family Nora is visiting. Both are intrigued, but could their infatuation turn to love?
1. Nora Met Nick

Nora Met Nick

He had the most peculiar look on his face as if he didn't think he could take much more without the help of a few more spirits. Without disappointing her, he moved slowly to the table and poured himself another hi-ball. She had been watching him most of the night, fascinated by the things he did and said. He had the air and manners of a well rehearsed gentleman, the speech of a know-it-all street dweller, and drank like her uncle Marvin whenever Aunt Katharine made him throw a party.

"Nora," she heard from what seemed like a distance. "Nora, are you even listening?"

The socialite turned to her friend she smiled, "Sorry, dear Vivian. I was just paying attention to that strange character your father invited."

"Nora, you've been watching him all night," Vivian pointed out with a smile. "I am starting to think you are a little enamored. His name is Nick Charles, he is a Private Detective for my father. Would you like me to introduce you?"

Nora looked at the gentleman head to toe, admiring his tall, thin physique and easy smile. He wore a white tux with a black vest and bow-tie and made him look extremely distinguished. She wanted to be introduced but she wanted it to happen on her terms, and she had an idea. "No, Viv. I think I will head outside to get some air." Kissing her friend on the cheek, "I won't be long, darling."

She left the comfort of her friend's company and made her way to the drink table right next to him. She noticed a strange warmth radiating from him. Did all people have that type of warmth? Her skin prickled with anticipation and the man hadn't even looked at her yet. What is wrong with her? He leaned back to down the last of his drink and as he turned around accidentally ran right into her.

"Oh I'm so sorry, ma'a,," he flashed her an easy smile that appeared in his eyes as well.

"Miss," she corrected, "and it is quite alright." She finished pouring a hi-ball of her own she refilled his without asking. Raising her glass in a silent cheer, she winked at him and walked away.

Nick was intrigued by the woman. It didn't take his incredible powers of sleuthing and eavesdropping to figure out who she belonged too. She had to be the daughter of Joseph Randall, a San Francisco blue-blood, and she is in New York as a guest of the Roosevelt's. Ms. Vivian's had been talking about her arrival for weeks now. He had caught her a couple of times looking his way, and when she knew he caught her staring she didn't shy away.

He had hoped to get an introduction at some point during the night, but as she moved to the drinks behind him he tried to pretend she wasn't there. He smiled at his good fortune of actually running into her. He didn't realize she had poured him another drink until she offered her greeting, but he knew at that moment he could really like this girl.

He watched the foreign beauty make her way to the open balcony. "Excuse me, George. I am in need of some air, it seems the alcohol is warming me a little too well."

"Well that is your fourth, and you've only been here two hours." George elbowed him. "Go, just be ready to be brought in for when Henry makes his announcement."

"Oh don't worry, I'll disappear before that." George took a double take as Nick followed the path that Nora took only a couple minutes earlier.

She stood off the right side of the balcony, no one was around her but that didn't help with spotting her. She wore a midnight blue evening gown with a white daisies covering the top. She must have heard Nick's footsteps behind her, which is strange because for a well trained flatfoot he is usually very light of foot. Nora turned and he saw the wide smile as if she were expecting him to show up.

"What took you so long," she asked him. He looked her up and down, her white heels peeked out from under her silk dress. He took a good look at her face her curly hair framed her heart shaped face perfectly. She had a pert little nose that sat prominently on her face. Her chocolate brown eyes drew him closer.

"Were you expecting me," Nick asked dumbfounded.

The sweet giggle that erupted from her washed over him like the light breeze that had just picked up. She had a light lemon scent about her that he found more intoxicating than the hi-ball in his hand. Nick took a step forward involuntarily closing the distance between himself and the beauty.

"Yes, actually I was. My name's-"

"Nora Randall," Nick interrupted. "I'm-"

"Nick Charles, I've heard about you too." Her smile grew large and a sparkle entered her lovely gray eyes. "But I'm a little more interested in what you've heard or observed about me."

Nick thought about what to say. He hadn't really heard much about her, but a lot about her father. "Honestly, I heard that I was going to be very impressed with the young lady that would be Miss Vivian's guest for the next two months."

"Oh really?" Her nose crinkled with a girlish giddiness, cause Nick to take another step forward. "Well I heard that I would bored with the boorish type PI that has been working for Uncle Henry."

Nick stood a little straighter, "Did you really?"

"Yes," Nora said, taking a step forward and finally closing the distance between them. She poked a playful finger into his chest. "But you know something?"

"What?"

"I still haven't met this Boor." She smile up at him. "Do you know where I can meet him."

Nick played along by looking around as if thinking. He took a step back and held out his hand. "Nick Charles, resident PI Boor."

Nora surprisingly did not hand him dainty fingers but engulfed his callused hand in a real handshake, "Nora Randall, visiting Spoiled San Francisco Royalty."

"Well Miss-"

"Nick," someone called. "It's time for you to come in. Oh Miss Randall, Miss Roosevelt is looking for you too."

Nick looked to her with a silent apology and noticed the dejection in Nora's eyes too. He had to smile to himself. He offered her his arm and she happily took it, but as soon as they entered the room she quickly broke off before anyone could noticed them. He tried to go after her but quickly lost her in the crowd.

"Oh I'll find her again... I'm a Boorish PI," he smiled to himself.


	2. Nick Met Nora

Nick Met Nora

He downed his third scotch without blinking. Eddy's is usually a place of refuge after some tough cases or just a boring day in general. The band of crazy yokels just couldn't satisfy him tonight.

"Hi ya, Nick," He heard called out over his left shoulder. A tight grip met his shoulder and Nick turned to greet the stranger.

"Well, if it isn't Jimmy Fingers. How you been, Fingers?" He flashed an honest smile.

"Oh not too bad, I'm just out from last time you sent me up the river. What's with you? Miss your target for once?" A hearty laugh came from the felon.

"Not really," Nick sighed.

"Oh well every genius has to mess up some-"

"No that's not it, Fingers." Nick interrupted the talkative criminal. "My mind is on a girl. That's all." There is a long pause between the two of them. Nick barely looked up and found the confused look on the reformed shop lifter's crooked face. "What?"

"Well, it is just that in all the time that I've known you, a girl never entered the picture." Fingers shook his head, "I've only know you to have pretty distractions or pretty covers." Fingers looked around the club for an example of some lovely distraction and just his luck one walked in. She wore a shimmering white dress that fell past her ankles. She sported short curly hair parted to the right and pulled back by a diamond barrette. Even Fingers could tell she was slumming and may be alone, but as soon as some of these drunk patrons caught a glimpse of her she'd be bombarded. "See Nick, there's a perfect example of the type of distraction I meant."

Nick looked in the direction Fingers pointed. His back stiffened in fear as if he actually recognized the bombshell "Nora?" Nick thanked his lucky stars Fingers didn't hear the whispered name. He could kick himself for the slip of the tongue, he knew that he and Miss Randall barely knew each other but in his dreams the last couple of days she's been Nora. He looked at Fingers, who was still checking out the lady and it gulled Nick to see the interest that Fingers so obviously showed. As he looked to Miss Randall once again he noticed the crowd forming around her. It may not be true in life, but Nora was his girl... at least she would be if he had anything to say about it. "Excuse me, Fingers."

"You gonna go pick up on that doll, Nick?"

"You said it yourself, she'd be a good distraction. I could use one right about now." Nick chuckled to himself, he couldn't believe that for the first time in his life his motives were more noble than he portrayed. He made his way to the semi circle of admirers and push past to penetrate the front lines.

Nora looked up at the new admirer and immediately recognized the 'stached debonair Private Investigator. He looked dashing in his three piece suit, gray suit jacket and pants with a black vest, white button up and red tie. She felt her smile turn genuine as he got closer.

"Now Miss Randall, does your keeper know you're out?"

"No I got out, I couldn't stand those white walls any longer! The voices all agreed and we came up with the plan of escape." She let out a really crazy giggle. Nick was impressed with how quickly she caught on to the insanity ruse. The crowd quickly dissipated, and Nick simply offered Nora his arm.

Leaning into her, the same lemon scent wafted towards him again, he whispered, "Hello."

"Hello," she whispered leaning in as well. "Why are we whispering?"

Nick straightened as she giggled. "I don't know. Miss Randall, I would like you to meet Jimmy Fingers." Fingers was on his feet and grinning like a idiot, the way Nick felt. "He is the originator of the five-finger-discount."

Nora's eyes brightened, "Oh I need to have you along when I go shopping. I love thrifting and discounts."

Fingers chuckled at her innocence. "No Miss. Not thrifting, lifting. I'm a reformed shoplifter."

"A thief?" Nora gasped.

Fingers sat a little straight and pride settled in his eyes, "Yes ma'am, sent to the State Pen because of this guy." He pat Nick on the back.

Nora was taken aback by his obvious pleasure in getting caught. "And..." her brow wrinkled. "And you still drink with him?"

Nick loved the look of confusion on Nora's face. She wanted to understand and Nick wanted to make that possible. Though he and Fingers were enjoying a good laugh at her expensive, Nick also tried to formulate and answer.

Fingers beat him to it, "It took a smart man to catch me. I fully respect this genius."

"Genius?" Nora hitched an eyebrow. "I don't see any of those." Her brilliant comment was lost on Fingers as he tried to explain. Nick couldn't get over the spark of intelligence behind that beautiful face. Nick knew he had to be careful or he'd be risking his heart.

"How many drinks have you two had," Nora asked.

The waiter brought over another round. "This make scotch number five," Nick announced.

Nora latched on to the waiter's arm, "Bring me four more, please. Line them up here." She pointed to the setting in front of her.

_Correction_, Nick thought to himself,_ I've already lost it_.


	3. Thoughtful Nick Charles

She couldn't remember how she got back to the Roosevelt's house, but even with a painful hangover she knew she'd had a wonderful time. Nick had been a perfect gentleman all night. She hadn't gone looking for him but was so glad to find him. She took her time; smiling, stretching and sighing. A soft knock broke the room's silence. Nora called for the intruder to enter.

"Excuse me, Miss," the maid whispered, but to Nora the maid sounded like she was trying to fill a stadium. Nora flinched in pain but refused to snap.

"What is it, Mia?" Nora smiled.

"I was ordered to bring you this drink." The meek maid put the small tray on her night stand and scurried away. Nora saw a glass filled with some sort of deep red paste. A card is propped against it. She didn't recognize the handwriting, but her curiosity got the better of her.

The note read, "Morning, Nora. I thought you'd probably need this. Drink up you'll feel better in an hour. I'm going to call on you around seven 'o clock tonight; wear something nice because we are going out to dinner. I hope you don't mind... even if you do, I'll see you at seven." Nora smiled sweetly at Nick's sweetness and thoughtfulness.

Another knock on the door interrupted her memories of the night before. "Nora?"

She smiled, "Come in, Vivian."

"Where did you go last night? You disappeared and I got a little worried." Vivian announced. There was true concern in her eyes. "Please don't ever disappear like that again."

Nora suddenly realized exactly what her disappearance did to her poor friend. "Viv, I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you'd care so much. I ran into Nick Charles and he took care of me."

Vivian took a double take, "You ran into Nick?"

"Yeah, I asked the taxi driver to take me to his favorite night club. I just wanted some local flavor. I was tired to the swanky blue blood places that I've been dragged to every time I'm here in town. The driver took me to a place called Eddy's. It was a little overwhelming because some of the patrons immediately swamped me, but next thing I know the crowd is parting for someone."

"It was Nick," Vivian squealed. Her whole demeanor had changed from worried to enthralled.

Nora smiled at her dear friend, and the memory of the P.I. in a black suit, "Yeah and he introduced me to one of his friends."

"Did you dance?"

"One slow dance, but we had a jolly good time." Nora giggled.

Vivian practically bounced with excitement. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Tonight at seven," Nora announced while handing Vivian the note.

Flying off the bed and into Nora's closest Vivian clamored around for a minute. Coming out with a thoughtful look on her face, she stated, "After breakfast we are going shopping."


	4. Under Roosevelt Protection

He couldn't believe the face that stared back at him was his own. Never before had he been so anxious to take a woman out. Nora brought out a natural comfort in him; she could match his wit perfectly, but she also unintentionally sophisticates him. When with her he wants to be a better man.

He smiled at his reflection. Tonight he would show Nora that he could be an aristocrat... or at least he could blend in. Tonight would be about getting to know a beautiful woman; No investigations, no criminals, no evidence. Just him, Nora, and a case of scotch.

He noticed some movement in his peripheral. Sitting in the corner his terrier watched Nick with a curious eye. Nick slid on his black suit jacket. Turning to the dog, "Well what do you think, Asta?"

The dog genuinely seemed to look him over before zeroing in on the untied bow-tie.

"I know it's not tied, silly. But what of the rest of me? Think I could wine and dine a society princess?"

Asta barked his approval. Nick stated took one last look in a mirror, tied his bow-tie, set his fedora his head, and shot a wink at Asta.

"Wish me luck!"

"Ruff!"

* * *

He stood in the library of the Roosevelt home. Behind a large oak desk sat Henry Roosevelt, Nick's latest happy client.

"I want to thank you for getting Nora home safe, even if she was a little drunk," Henry chuckled.

"I assure you, Sir, she held her own until the end. They all hit her during the taxi ride home." Nick smiled in remembrance.

"Did she put a spell on you?"

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you'd like her but I never thought she'd become such an interest," Henry explained. "This better not be an easy conquest, Charles."

"I'll admit she is quite bewitching," Nick couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face. "But if I honestly thought this was a passing fancy I wouldn't be here. That would be unfair to her."

Roosevelt's skepticism sat on his face but the library door opened, cutting off all further discussion. Nick turned to find the smiling beauty he'd been waiting for. She wore a crimson knee-high evening gown. The silk material shimmered in the light. A wide black ribbon encircled her waist. Nick stared as she came towards them.

"Here you are," Nora claimed. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but Vivian insisted I be fashionably late." Her happy giggle resonated as if she just told a good joke.

"It's perfectly alright, Nora." Henry replied, "Nick and I were just talking."

"I hope you were being good to Mr. Charles."

"Just informing him of what it means to have you under my protection. But I trust, Charles." Nick breathed easier. "Have her home decently sober."

"UNCLE HENRY!" Both men laughed at Nora's expense but she smiled as Nick led her out for the evening.


	5. Dance With Me

Nora knew that she and Vivian hit the mark with her dress. Nick stood a little taller, a little prouder and couldn't take his eyes off her. But neither could every other single male in the room. Nick had no need to worry about extra eyes because Nora only had eyes for her handsome detective.

He spun tales of crooks and glory, and she listened with avid interest but had a good idea that the plots were mostly made up. She nearly forgot that they were in public, her world didn't involve anything but her storyteller, salad, and very distant background music.

Her world shattered at the sound of an intruder, "Nick!" the broken Brooklyn accent threw her off. Standing over the table were two men. The first, small and balding, pumped Nick's arm like a dying man pumping for water. Man number two, tall and brooding, stood back in silence.

"Hello Jerry," Nick smiled as the small man finally released his hand. "How can I help you?"

"You wanna piece of this pug?"

Nora interjected before Nick could open his mouth, "Is he any good?" Two pairs of eyes stared in confusion and one pair glowed in admiration. They rattled off statistics that Nora had a hard time really believing.

Nick finally interrupted, "Gentlemen, as interesting as this conversation is," Nora caught Nick's mocking tone and smirked. "I did promise this lady a dance, and the hour is getting late. Mrs. Charles?" Nora's eyes widened at the slip of the tongue. Nick began to blush but didn't retract the comment. Nora smiled slipping her hand in his.

"I thought you'd never ask, Mr. Charles." She barely caught his subtle sigh of relief.

Once on the dance floor Nick pulled her close. He leaned in to whisper, "Sorry about that slip of the tongue."

Nora sighed, "Is there one?"

"What?"

"Is there a Mrs. Charles?"

"You mean besides my mother? No, I'm a confirmed bachelor." He announced, but as he got lost in Nora's glimmering eyes he continued, "Now I'm starting to question that status."

"Don't apologize." Nora beamed with pride. "I've never heard a name that suited me better."

Nick groaned and tightened his grip on her waist, "Don't tease me, Nora."

She leaned into his chest. Looking up into his intense brown eyes she whispered, "I'm not a tease, Nick Charles."

Nick closed his eyes and laid his head on her's. "I'm falling for you," He whispered.

She snuggled a little closer, "It's nice to know I'm not the only one."

"What are we going to do about it?"

Nora didn't want to answer, she feared what they would decide. Nick had voiced the question they were both contemplating and neither wanted to address. Nora barely heard Nick's low call, "Nora."

"Nick, my father comes for business and to get me next month. He will be staying three weeks. That would be your chance to impress him."

Nick danced in silence, thinking on her words. His heartbeat wildly at thought of all this being possible. But his logical mind couldn't quite hold on to that hope. He feared how their hurried romance would look in the eyes of her society, let alone his society.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Nora nodded against his chest. She didn't want to think anymore, just be held. The future held to many denials. She wanted this moment to freeze and last forever.

"Nick, all I know is that I don't want to say goodbye." Nora felt Nick's finger under her chin. She obeyed and looked into his face.

"Can I... may I kiss you?"

Nora slyly smile and nodded eagerly. Nick's lips were soft upon hers, and the tingle made her giggle.

"What," he pulled away.

"Nothing, I just didn't know it would feel that good."

Nick smirked, "Let's get you home, Miss Randall."

She poked his chest, "That's Mrs. Charles to you."


	6. Nick Met Mr Randall

"Goodness Nora, you have gumption," Vivian gasped. "What would your father say?"

"I like to think that my father would be proud of me," Nora smirked. "My biggest fear is that my father is going to insist the wedding happen immediately."

Nora watched Vivian eyes tried to pop out of her head. She knew what she was saying was not only scandalous, but assumed that Nick was a verge of proposing. That latter idea didn't seem to far-fetched, after all he's already slipped up by calling her "Mrs. Charles." Once Vivian got over her initial shock they continued with their shopping. They were out looking for some souvenirs for Nora to take home. She found a new polished watch chain for her father, a nice broach for her snobby Aunt Katherine, and a new dress for Cousin Selma. To tease Nick she found a large brand new magnifying glass and mock double-billed detective's hat. She couldn't pass it up at all.

Vivian and Nora sneaked in through the back door and so they wouldn't accidentally interrupted Mr. Roosevelt's business. He always had one person or another in the living room sipping a brandy droning on about some sort of business deal. The only time Vivian ever took a serious interest in her father's affairs was when he was being threatened and a certain handsome P.I. was frequently invading the living room. But this time was a little different they were halfway up the stairs and out of the of the men when Nora lost momentum. She stop dead in her tracks and her eyes got big with surprise.

A hearty laughter followed by a hoarse cough had been the trigger of change. Nora whispered, "Daddy?"

This time Vivian's eyes widened, "Do you think?"

"Yes, sir," That hearty voice came again. "I love surprising my little girl and no doctor is going to tell me I can't do it. The Lord will take me when he is good and ready, and I am going to live life to the fullest until that day comes. So when are the girls coming back?"

Henry Roosevelt answered, "Honestly, Joe I thought they'd have been back by now. I know that Nora is dying to see you."

Nora forgot all decorum and ran back down the stairs dropping her shopping bags along the way. "Daddy!"

He stood just in time to catch his baby girl. For the first time in a couple of months he held her close. He knew that his time was running short, but he couldn't deny his lovely little girl the pleasures of travelling and see her best friend. Besides he always loved visiting New York. Since they moved West Vivian and Nora have been trying to make it a habit of visiting each other at least once a year. Nora goes to New York in the Spring and Vivian comes to San Francisco in the Winter.

"How is my favorite gal?"

"Oh Daddy, I am so much happier now that you're here," Nora beamed with pride under her father's loving gaze. She missed her old man, and it took a lot of convincing from the doctor that it was okay for her to leave his side. Nora knew that she wasn't ready to lose him, but he wasn't ready to go either. "Daddy, what brought you to New York?"

"Well I heard that there was a beautiful girl terrorizing the city, and I just knew that I had to come and reign my daughter back in, before she felled the Empire State Building."

"Oh Daddy you are the funniest." Nora suddenly remember Nick. All of her previous thoughts flooded back towards her and know she was starting to wonder if her father really would be proud of her. But could she be willing to let Nick go? She knew it was silly to think that they only known each other a month and she is determined to stick by his side, but isn't that what love is? Love? Could it really be love?

"Nora, darling," Her father called to her. "I lost you for a minute."

"Oh," I smiled, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something."

Henry Roosevelt chuckled, "That something wouldn't happen to have a thin mustache, and dashing smile? I think it goes by the name of Nick Charles."

"Uncle Henry," Nora gasped. She made a quick look at Joseph Randall and prayed that she would not see fear.

"Who?" Before anyone could answer there was a knock on the door.

Henry stood, "Now who on earth could that be?"

The butler came into the room, "Mr. Nick Charles, to see Ms. Nora."

Nora smiled with delight, totally forgetting her surrounding at the mention of her name. She hear her father ask, "Who?" in the background, and Uncle Henry just laughed. "Well speak of the Devil and he shall appear."

Nick swept into the room with a Wire-Haired Fox Terrier following at his heels. Nora opened her arms to Nick as he gladly accepted the welcome. He looked over her shoulder to find an utterly bewildered man standing next to a bemused Henry Roosevelt. Vivian had come down to going the party as well.

"Um, Nora," Nick cleared his throat. He felt his chest swell knowing that she only had eyes for him, but he needed her to focus. "We have an audience."

She suddenly remembered her place, but not enough to tear herself from his side embrace. "Daddy, I want you to meet Nick Charles. Nick, this is my father Joseph Randall."

Nick gulped but smiled brightly. "Hello Mr. Randall, Nora is quite fond of you."

Joe smiled at his daughter, "The feeling is mutual. But I am afraid I have yet to hear about you."

A bark interrupted the slight tension. "Oh," Nick jumped into gear, "Nora I wanted you to meet my trusty sidekick. This is Asta, and he's been dying to meet the reason he's been left home on the weekends."

Asta sniffed around Nora, as than Nora's hand once she bent down to properly greet him. Asta knew almost immediately that she would be a keeper, and Nick knew that his heart was now cinched to hers.

"Nora," Vivian called, "We have to go unpack our shopping bags. You can bring down your gifts."

Nora got excited again. "Oh yes, wait till you see what I got you, Papa." She kissed her dad, and then came to Nick's side again. She said to the company, "You boys entertain yourselves for a bit. We'll be down soon. Uncle Henry, can Nick join us for dinner?"

Nick tried to protest, but Henry insisted. Nora whispered to him, "Just be yourself. I know Daddy will like you half as much as I love you." That was the first time she said that words out loud, let alone to him. It felt right, and she'd say them again if he asked her too.

Nick knew the significance of her words, but didn't think the timing was right for him to reciprocate, so he looked at the crowd who were thankfully not paying attention, and he caught her lips with his in a brief kiss.

"I promise to earn those words, Nora." Her disappointment at him not saying them vanished instantly, she figured out his plan.


	7. Mr Randall Met Nick

Nora disappeared up the stairs with the prettiest smile on her face, and Nick knew what he had to do. Her words rang in his mind as he played them each over and over again, "... he will like you half as much as I love you." Nick looked over at Mr. Randall, his eyes were sharp with a small twinkle in his eye just like Nora's.

"Nicolas," Joseph Randall called to him.

"Hello, Sir. Please call me Nick. My mother only named me Nicolas because it was my grandfather's name."

"I understand and please call me Joe," Mr. Randall smiled.

"Are you sure, Sir?" Nick hesitated.

"Nick," Mr. Randall stared down the boy. "I saw a very sweet look in my daughter's eyes when you were announced." Nick smiled to himself. "I also saw her try to contain herself when you walked into the room. You are obviously something special to Nora."

"You're daughter is pretty special to me too." Nick knew that Nora had become almost everything to him. "Sir, I..."

"Nick, what do you do for a living?"

"Well sir, I was a Private Investigator. My last case was for Mr. Roosevelt."

"Henry," Joseph started, "can you vouch for this boy?" Henry laughed, but before he could reply Nora came rushing in.

"Papa, look at what I bought for you today. I couldn't wait to show it to you." She pulled out the watch chain with a sparkle in her smile "Do you like it?"

Nick watched as the old man nodded. His love for his daughter arrested Nick, he knew that Nora held a special love for her father, but what would happen if he could have her heart in that way. Nick needed to do something about this consistent feeling. Mr. Randall looked over and saw the look of pure admiration in Nick's eyes, he felt himself stand a bit taller. He would be pestering Henry tonight on any detail that he could get on this boy.

"Oh Nick," Nora blushed. "I got something for you too." This didn't take Nick by surprise in the way one would expect. He had grown to adore Nora and if he could find the right gift he would have bought it in a heartbeat, so her doing the same for him wasn't the shocking part. What shocked him was that she gave it to him in front of her father.

In the bag she handed him he found a magnifying glass and double billed cap. He put the cap on and put the magnifying glass to his eye. Once again forgetting the company and only focusing on Nora started inspecting her. "Why it is a beautiful lady, Watson!"

Nora giggle, "What makes you so sure, Sherlock?"

"Elementary, my dear Watson. Note the silky hair... deducing that she must've come from the barber. Her dress looks new... so she's planning on entertaining company."

"Is that all, Sherlock?"

"Of course not, Watson. I know that it is a beautiful woman, by her intense tell all eyes. Those are the eyes of one that can see through the harsh surface to find the beauty in most things. I know those eyes for I have spent many a night dreaming of them..." Nick whispered that last sentence so that only his Watson could hear. The blush that graced her cheek made his breath catch in his throat.

"That was lovely, Nicky. Thank you." She boldly kissed his cheek. Nick's head whirled at the use of a nickname.

"Your welcome, Nora." Suddenly their surrounding where present. Thankfully dinner was announced. After dinner Nick dismissed himself early, but not without securing a lunch date with Mr. Randall. The old man eagerly agreed as long as Nick tells him at least one good detective story. Nora walked with him to the door.

"Well, Nora," Nick hesitated. "Do you think he liked me?"

"He is so eager about tomorrow. I've never seen him light up like that."

"So he doesn't like your suitors very much?"

"Suitors? Oh... Well I don't get many. I've never found one of interest... Well till I met you."

"That is decently promising," Nick laughed. "So I will take you out to dinner on Wednesday. That is if your father let me seeing you again after tomorrow."

"Just bring him home decently sober."

"Nora..." Nick teased. "Night, Watson."

"Night, Sherlock."


	8. Nick Impresses Joe

Nick had used his police influence to find out what he could about Joseph Randall. The man proved to be a boy scout billionaire, no enemies, a beautiful daughter, but a serious disease would be the death of him. Nick wondered if Nora knew of her father's illness. According to the medical records he'd been given Randall had about a year to live and from what he knew of Nora he figured that she wouldn't have left him for any reason if she did. _I'm glad she doesn't know because I wouldn't have met her_, he thought to himself.

He changed his tie for the fourth time, by then even Asta was getting annoyed. Nick knew he needed to make the right impression because there was no way he was letting Nora go, even Asta fell in love with her. Her words from their dance still rang in his head, "...I've never heard a name that suits me better." Neither had he and now he needed to proved this to Joseph Randall.

The car of the man in question showed up on time to pick up Nick for lunch. He patted Asta's head for luck and slipped out of the apartment. The older gentleman's friendly face welcomed Nick into the town car.

"Well," Joe began. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Honestly, Sir, I don't know any joints that don't have some sort of low life or former informant of mine. So you decide."

"Give my driver the address of your favorite place and we'll see what we get."

"Well now I know where your daughter gets her sense of adventure."

"She has her mother's spitfire spirit," Joe smiled to himself. Nick figured that he must be reminiscing about his wife, because a smirk of bliss creased the man's wrinkled face. The car began its route taking the two gentlemen to their mysterious destination. Nick had picked one of the classier dumps that he knew, hoping to run into a classier type of criminal... or at least someone that wouldn't talk about this recently acquired "Ladies Man" reputation. Why people felt that he had a broad in every county was beyond him. Nora is the only girl that he's been out with socially in almost two years. Most of these nuts have been up the river for at least five so the "Nick" they remember was a flirt. Nora didn't seem to mind, but Nick needed to make sure that Joe didn't get that impression or Nick could kiss Nora goodbye. The thought of kissing Nora at all gave him an added motivation.

Not even a foot in the door and Nick was spotted and recognized. Joe smiled as he found himself hustled to a table of about five loud mouthed crooks jabbering about the good old days. The one that had done the hustle went by the name of "Light-Fingered" Larry and his companions were all just as unsavory. Nick cringed when the boys refused to allow him a chance to get Joe away, but the old man seemed enthralled by their conversation and antics. Nick sat back fascinated at how easily Joe fell into the role of convicted felon in order to have a little fun with their lunch companions. Nick thanked the Lord that Nora hadn't pulled the same trick, but at least now he understood why Nora enjoyed the company.

Once the conversation began and Joe had established his elaborate story, as a hardened criminal that had paid his time, Nick realized that this is exactly what the older man needed. Joe needed a couple suckers to treat him like a man instead of a major mogul that was dying. If he could do nothing else for Joseph Randall he would allow him the fantasy for as long as he wished.

Joe slipped Nick the money for lunch, so that his new friends would question his cover story and requested Nick order one last drink for all of them. Nick tried to talk him out of it, he'd have about six already and Nora hadn't lasted long after that many. What would people think bringing home Mr. Joseph Randall home drunk in the middle of the afternoon? Nick already knew that any chance to talk to Joe about his relationship with Nora had been destroyed after the third drink.

"You know, Nick," Joe slurred as Nick pushed him into the back of his car.

"What, Sir?"

"I've never had so much fun in my life," He hiccuped, before practically passing out on the spot. _Oh great... Here we go again._


	9. Surprise For Nick and Asta

Nick stayed home the next day, he wished it was due to a hangover that would've been a simple fix. No this self imposed house arrest was out of fear that he would find himself at the Roosevelt's doorstep and he couldn't face Nora right at this moment. His only defense was that he tried to stop Joe from over doing it, but there was no stopping the gentlemen. Nick dropped into his beaten up couch and Asta took his cue to join him.

"Well," Nick addressed his furry companion. "I guess we can bet that I've officially lost any chance I may have had with Nora. I just hope that my hangover drink was as successful for him as if was for Nora."

Mentioning Nora brought up images that made him want to cry. He could perfectly picture her heart shaped face; her pink pressed cheeks, bronze glinted eyes and simple rose painted lips. _Grrr..._ Those lips he longed to claim with his own. Where had this sudden need for romanticism come from? Something about this San Francisco socialite made him want to hang up his hat and start crunching numbers. He looked at the coffee table where his drink sat next to the hat and magnifying glass that "Watson" bought him.

In less than two months she'd become the most important person in his life, and he really didn't know what to make of that, let alone what to do about it. He looked to Asta and saw a look of boredom in his eyes.

"You're right, Asta. Sitting here mopping isn't going to make the situation any better. Come on let go for a walk. Nothing like a little fresh air to circulate a fresh angle on your problems." Asta just tilted his head, and would probably roll his eyes if that were a possibility.

Spring afternoons in New York make everything better. The streets are crowded with rich loafers and handy crooks ready to relieve them of their wallets. Each person walked with their own personality hanging off them like clothes in the dry cleaners window, and Nick noticed each one of them with an amused interest. One gentleman had Fifth Avenue written all over him from his tailored suit, his menacingly broad shoulders and pointed nose to the trophy that hung on to his arm with a furry primped pooch curled into her arms. Another lady slowly walked by each window looking longingly at each item as if she needed them to be happy. A young man stood on the corner hustling the latest edition of the newspaper for a penny a piece and pocketing whatever loose change came with it.

People have always interested Nick, it is one of the reasons he became a Private Detective. He found the way people justified their actions to be a fun bit of research. One gentleman he'd down some work for was most peculiar. The gentleman's name was Wyman, Clyde Wyman. He was an inventor, a pretty important one too, with two funny kids. He'd been recently divorced and cavorting with his lovely secretary, but the reason Nick was commission to work with him was because Wyman was being threatened. Nick paid attention to Wyman and his routine for a couple of days, so that he could come up with a possible angle as to why the old chook might be threatened. Wyman was a hard buzzard; he'd spend all day in his workshop, focusing so hard that he'd forget about what was happening around him and if someone interrupted his train of thought you were suddenly fired and the recipient of a verbal lashing you'd never forget. But he did, for minutes later he'd ask you why you were packing and tell you to get back to work. Wyman was one that Nick labeled as unstable but hardly dangerous. In fact he'd enjoyed working for the volatile employer because it kept Nick on his toes.

Out of habit Nick slowed down in front of the Police Station. He would go in to check out the Most Wanted postings and catch up with some of his copper buddies hoping to get a current tip or two from them. But Nick wanted out of the criminal justice business. He wanted to enjoy life... he wanted to drag "Mrs. Charles" to the alter and spend the rest of his life making her smile. Asta was sensing Nick's hesitation and decided to drag him away from the building and head home.

"That's odd," Nick noted as he found the front door had somehow been unlocked. He drew his concealed weapon as precaution. A loud clank came from the kitchen followed by a girlish cry in pain. Nick ran to the kitchen and Asta wasn't far behind him.

"Holy... Oh goodness..." Nora stood there cursing. Nick suddenly felt playful and leveled the gun the unsuspecting beauty.

"How'd you get in here," He asked soft and slowly.

"OH MY GOD NICK," Nora screamed! "Please don't shot! It's me, Nora!"

Nick laughed and quickly pulled her into his arms. "Well maybe you shouldn't just let yourself in strange men's apartments. How did you get in her by the way?"

"I told your landlord that I was cooking you an early dinner and you hadn't been able to get me the extra key yet. So he happily let me in." She smiled up at him with an impish look in her eyes.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, but does your father know that you're here?"

"Of course," She turned to her jacket and pulled out a white envelope. "He wanted me to deliver this to you."

The envelope had a small note in it, "Thank you for the drink waiting for me this morning, it truly was a miracle worker. I fear I made a bit of a fool of myself and I thank you for allowing me to do that. I know that you had an important question to ask me yesterday, and if it was to acquire my blessing then you have it my son. I can't wait to get to know you better once I'm sober. I send Nora to you with the hope that you will take care of her. Good Luck, Nick."

Nora was taken aback by the exuberance of Nick reaction to the letter. He picked her up in a swinging embrace and held her tight. "Nick," she gasped, "what did Daddy have to say?"

"We have his blessing!" Nick ran to his bedroom while Nora stood in the kitchen trying to process that statement.

"Wait," she finally understood and met him halfway in the living room. "We have his blessing? We're getting married?!"

"All you have to do is say yes," Nick informed her. He pulled out the ring that he went to pick up.

"Yes! YES!"

"Well Mrs. Charles we have a wedding to plan."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't hate me for how fast this happened. I figured that Nick could impress anyone he wants too, but he still impressed Joe without having a chance to really try. Nora fell in love with him, why shouldn't her father like him immediately too?**


	10. Gonna Get Married

Joseph Randall stood in the church overlooking the final details of his daughter's wonderful day. He thought back to the last month and how happy he's been. The obvious love between Nick and Nora not only warmed his heart but was the miracle he'd been looking for. Behind Nora's back Joe had taken initiative to train Nick in how to take care of all of his affairs.

"Sir," Nick pried. "Should Nora know all this as well?"

"She does. I wanted to train you so that she has a partner in business. Besides this is the only time I get to spend time with you away from Nora." Both chuckled.

Joe had immediately liked Nick and couldn't be more excited when Nora came home with that ring. Now he gets to see it all tied up and die knowing she is happy and well taken care of.

"There you are," his sister Katherine exclaimed. Her snobby tone told him that she found something else to complain about. "Did you really allow Nora to choose tiger lilies instead of roses?"

"Well it is her day isn't it, Katherine?"

"That girl has an obligation to her status and guests. One would assume you'd hold her to that."

"Katherine, if you bring up these complaints in the presence of Nora... Better yet if you bring another complaint up at all I will have you accompanied out of the building with a police escort."

"Why I never-"

"And I'd like to keep it that way, dear sister!" He smirked a mist her flustered behavior. This is one of very few times he stood up to his sister. Nora should have an easy day, and Katherine will not mess that up. Speaking of his daughter, it was time.

He never felt more proud then in the moment he saw Nora in her veil. He knew saving her mother's wedding dress was the best decision he ever made.

Nora stood in the mirror carefully caressing the fabric of her dress. Her eyes flashes in happiness when she caught his reflection.

"Daddy," she managed in a whispered awe, "This is beautiful."

"Only the best for my baby girl," he put his hands on her shoulders. "Your mother is smiling down on you right now." Instead of replying she turned into his arms and started to cry. "Now, now. You're going to mess up your make up."

She sniffed and smiled, "I'm sorry... I just wish she were here."

"She is, Nora. Turn and look in the mirror," He moved so he was out of the mirror view. "She is the sparkle in your smile and twinkle in your eyes." Nora leaned back against her father's weakened frame, though he couldn't hold up as well any more he was there so she cherished it while she could.

"Do you think Mom would've like him?"

"Honestly, I think Mom hand-picked him," he chuckled.

A soft knock on the door came from Selma announcing that it was time. Walking Nora towards Nick was a dream come true for the intent behind Nick's eyes told Joe that Nora would never want for love.

"Who gives this woman away," the Reverend asks.

A tear fell from his eye, "Her mother and I." Nora smiled at the implication the her mother was by her side. In the blink of an eye it was over. Nick kissed his bride silly.

In the distance they heard the announcement, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Nick Charles!"

The lovebirds giggled, "Welcome home, Mrs. Charles,"

"It good to be home, Mr. Charles."

* * *

**Author Note: This is the end. I hope you liked it! Please comment, watch the movies, and get your own Asta. I loved writing this but I'd rather watch the romance then try to bend it to my will. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you for following it and loving it.**


End file.
